Aquello que paso
by narusempai
Summary: Esto es lo que yo esperaba, no de la manera que lo quería, pero si por el motivo. Salvarla a ella, salvarlo a él, y al protegerlos a ambos, saber que iban a acabar con esta guerra, que tantas vidas se había llevado ya. ¡Spoiler del manga 614!


**Advertencias:** SPOILER MANGA 614. Muerte de un personaje. **(LEER BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO)**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, a quien ahora, odio tanto, tanto.

**Summary:** Esto es lo que yo esperaba, no de la manera que lo quería, pero si por el motivo. Salvarla a ella, salvarlo a él, y al protegerlos a ambos, saber que iban a acabar con esta guerra, que tantas vidas se había llevado ya. Spoiler del manga 614.

๑

**Aquello que paso**

๑

๑

_"Padre... Aún no sé si el destino de los hombres es flotar en un flujo continuo como las nubes… O si es que puede seguir el flujo que la persona elija. De cualquier forma, puede terminar en el mismo lugar. Pero al escoger la última, la gente puede trabajar duro por el propósito de vivir. Y las personas que lo hacen son las verdaderamente fuertes. Creo que finalmente entendí eso en ésta batalla." –_

_Neji Hyuga._

๑

๑

๑

Se paro frente a Naruto y frente a Hinata, con un solo propósito, detener el ataque que iba hacia ellos dos, ya que ya era muy tarde para hacer el Kaiten, así que el único escudo que uso fue su cuerpo. Las estacas de madera se enterraron por todos lados, dejándolo con un horrible dolor. Escucho a Naruto llamar a los médicos, pero lo detuvo, ya era muy tarde, ya no había nada que pudieran hacer.

El rostro de su prima estaba bañado en lagrimas, y a el por un momento le dieron ganas de llorar igual, pero no pudo, se tenía que mostrar fuerte para ellos, no tenia que verse débil en su último momento, le dijo algo a Naruto, pero en ese momento lo dijo sin pensar así que para sus adentros sonrió, se recargo mas en el hombro del rubio, liberando su cuerpo un poco del dolor.

Vio a su tío defendiendo a la alianza un poco más adelante, no se podría despedir de él, pensó en lo que quería para su futuro, y sin embargo se encontró en la oscuridad, y suspiro, el no había pensado en llegar más allá de la adolescencia, así que no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, sentía que su vida se iba, y así era. Abrió su boca, pero nada salió de ella, más que sangre, la cerro y la volvió a abrir, miro a su prima y luego a Naruto y dijo, con voz entrecortada y sentimientos puestos en ello.

_**"Padre..."**_

Lo recordó, un hombre valiente que siempre había visto por él, pero que había muerto joven, al igual que él ahora.

"_**Finalmente entiendo..."**_

Recordó la pelea que tuvo con Naruto, y lo que él le dijo, al fin en ese momento no era un pájaro enjaulado, había encontrado el final de su túnel y ahora era libre.

"_**La libertad de poder escoger tu muerte..."**_

De nuevo, dirigió la vista a su prima, a Naruto, después a toda la armada Shinobi, más allá vio a Gai, a Lee, a Tenten, su equipo Genin, vio a Sakura y a Kakashi, a todos los ninjas que en ese momento, estaban dando su vida para preservar la paz y el futuro de todos aquellos niños que estaban por nacer o que ya habían nacido.

"_**Para proteger a tus amigos..."**_

Cerró los ojos, poco a poco, sintiendo que su dolor se extinguía, escucho el sollozo más fuerte de su prima, y se quedo en un momento de inconsciencia, estaba entre la vida y la muerte, pero ese ya no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Lo último que escucho vino de arriba, la voz de aquel que había hecho que esa guerra empezara, gritando el nombre del joven que lo apoyo, aun sin conocerlo, hace mucho tiempo.

๑

๑

๑

Sí, lo sé, porque estoy subiendo esto cuando no he actualizado mis otros fics?, Pues realmente no hay un motivo… bueno si, acabo de terminar de leer el capitulo del maga 614, y realmente me decepcione con Kishimoto, lloro y lloro la muerte de este genio.

Este drabble, está basado en los últimos momentos de Neji Hyuga, claro, quite las cosas que le dijo a Naruto y a Hinata, porque se que si ustedes no lo han visto, no quiero que luego vengan y me reclamen por eso… pero… ¡Casi los casa!

Jaja, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y saludos.

Dejen review, saben que eso es lo que hace más feliz a todo escritor.

Antes de navidad, planeo subir los capítulos de: Una gran traición, Keep Calm and…, y A new Life.


End file.
